Matt, my dog or more?
by Noise-Chan-Nr.2
Summary: Mello and Matt are invastigating on the Kira case. Matt does everything what Mello want s, just like a dog. Could there be more than just friendship? Anyway with the help of the mafia, Mello gets a Death Note. But the police came to close and Mello blew himself up. Is Matt able to save him. Matt x Mello


"Hey Mello. Where are you going?" asked Rodd.

I didn't like his tone. And why the hell should I tell him?

"I'm going to Matt. Got a problem with it?" I said annoyed.

Rodd always wanted to know where I go. Stupid fat ass.

" Uhhh again? Don`t have too much fun!" he yelled after me, before I could close the door.

"Fuck you, Rodd!"

Yeah Rodd and me. I had no respect of him. And I was the only one, who was allowed to talk to him like that. The others would get a headshot.

And I know why. It`s because I am the most intelligent person here. Not that it would be hard, those men are all too dumb for this world.

But as you can see, he also makes fun of me. Mostly when I go to Matt. How I hate this. The worst thing about that, was that he made dirty jokes about him.

God he is my best friend nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey Mello"

"Hi Matt. How is it going?"

Matt and I investigate about the Kira case. I always go to Matt, when I don`t get any orders from the mafia. He helps me with the technique stuff. He is the third intelligent person from the orphanage after all.

After I left the orphanage, he was the one, who contacted me first. It was after he left the orphanage as well. It was one year, after I left. He said it was boring without me.

So here we are, investigating together. I really enjoy being with him, it helps me to calm down after a hard day with the mafia.

"As always, it is boring."

Did I mention, that he always complains, when he`s bored.

"Come on. You have to take it serious Matt. You have to concentrate, or else we won`t get Kira before Near. That stupid little brat."

"Hahaha, after all these years you haven`t changed one bit."

"Really? You haven`t changed too. You`re still the annoying little freak, who plays video games all the time" I said annoyed.

"Aww, I like you too. " he joked.

"Oh shut up and do your work Matt" I said a little bit louder now.

"Did you have a hard day with Rodd again?

Let`s make a deal. I will concentrate, when you stay with me" he said with a smile on his face.

The last thing I wanted, is to work with him, after a hard day.

But again I should be thankful that he helps me.

I sighed.

"Fine, but promise to not complain." I said.

"Yes sir" he said. Sometimes he was like a dog.

I sat next to him and I watched him closely, so I could see if he really was concentrated.

That was a little hard, since he had his goggles over his eyes again.

Why did he always have to wear those stupid things?

Man I was so tired. To look at some TV`s, where nothing special happened, didn`t make it better. Quite the opposite. I had to control myself not to close my eyes.

Well I failed. I closed my eyes after another few minutes. I fell asleep and the last thing I felt, was my head falling on Matt`s shoulder.

I`m not sure, but I think I heard him giggle too.

Matt

It seemed like Mello had a really hard day. He was concentrated not to close his eyes. But after a few minutes, his head fell on my shoulder.

I couldn't help, but smile.

I never get to see him that calm. He always yells the whole day.

After a while I brought Mello in the bedroom.

Mello

When I woke up I found myself in Matt`s bedroom.

Wait! How did I get there?

I remember that I fell asleep in the living room.

I bet Matt brought me here.

How dare him to touch me!

I stood up and walked in the living room, to yell at Matt.

But when I came in, he was still watching the cameras.

How could I yell at him, when he stayed awake the whole night, only because I told him to do so.

When I got closer, he looked at me.

Even though he had his goggles on, I could see dark circles under his eyes.

Like I said. Sometime he is like a dog.

"Sorry Matt, I fell asleep so early yesterday. You can go to sleep now. I will take care of this, but I have to go to the mafia today too. I will call you, when I need you." I said.

Then Matt got up and went to his bedroom. He must have been very tired.

After some hours Matt came in.

"Oh good that you are awake, I need to go to the mafia again. We have something important to do. I think I will stay there for some days. I will call you if I need something." I explained.

I took my coat and left.

Before I closed the door I heard I quiet 'okay' from him. Good dog.


End file.
